Take Two
by PureWaterLily
Summary: Kabuto, after two hundred plus chapters of Uchihacest deprivation, we don't give a damn about your backstory. So let's have some kinky, steaming yaoi while we wait. SasuIta.


Take Two

* * *

I don't care about plot, I don't care about OOC, I don't care that my mother and grandmother have access to this account and it will go viral amongst my relatives. I'm horny as FUCK, and Kabuto you're serving as a REALLY annoying cock block.

* * *

((End Flashback.))

"... and you see, after my lost of self-identity and a sudden submersion in internal existentialist angst, I joined Orochimaru and turned to the dark side and...- what the- hey are you listening!"

"Nii-san, do you hear something..." Sasuke breathes for air, his hands desperately clutching Itachi's hair, already slick with sweat.

"Hush, he won't hurt you," comes the husky whisper, as Itachi pulls his brother closer to him. "Just stay close to me. I'll pro-ah!"

Itachi's back arcs against the cavern terrain when Sasuke bites deeply into the sensitive expanse of his neck, a curious hand already slithering into his pants and thumbing his arousal.

"No..." Sasuke murmurs, his lips brushing as he exhales a warm breath against skin. "It's my turn to protect you, nii-san."

His hand squeezes tight, and Itachi bites down hard on his lips, his eyelids fluttering. His Sharingan has faded away, leaving but a gentleness, vulnerability, and a love that seems bottomless.

"Did you know," Sasuke says as he licks his brother's ear, stroking him tenderly in his hand, "how fucking sexy you look when you fight with a katana, the way your body twists and pulls... I halfway wished glasses-guy would cut you a little and rid that heavy cloak of yours. And that time you let yourself be impaled to save me..."

"Was that..." Itachi gasps, his hand tense when Sasuke suddenly increased the speed of his strokes. "Was that why you... stood there... absolutely useless... this entire battle, you sp-ah."

With one final firm squeeze, Sasuke let go of his brother's cock.

"You spoiled brat," Itachi finishes with a sigh, weaving his fingers into Sasuke's hair and pulling him close for a deep, hunger-ridden kiss to satiate some of the burning need for contact that his brother oh so kindly gave then took away. Somewhere in the middle, Sasuke's hand finds the ground.

"_Very_ spoiled brat," Itachi chuckles when their lips pull part, and he feels serpents snake around his limbs, wrapping around his ankle and slithering into his pants. Another has cut the circulation off his wrist and bind them together above his head. "Did you also learn this trick from Orochimaru, Dr. Snakes?"

His reply is a wide grin and, "Nii-san, is mocking me the best idea in your situation?" just as a snake has fully wrapped around Itachi's thigh, slithering upwards to explore a much more private place.

Itachi's toes curl when he feels the snake brush against his cock and bury itself against the entrance of his rectum teasingly.

"Sasuke..." Itachi gives his low warning, but his brother's grin only widen and the snake pushes with pressure, threatening to go in, and _deeply_. Nevermind his throbbing arousal and his body stiff in anticipation, Itachi somehow returns to his state of mind and gives a glare that tells Sasuke to either call it back, or have Amaterasu burn his balls.

"You don't compromise, do you," Sasuke questions.

"Realize this position is already the compromise, and your ass isn't the one getting fucked raw."

Fair enough.

The last of their clothes becomes all but wrinkles of a blanket underneath, and when Itachi lays on his stomach, he is undeniably composed, if not serene in the way his arms are casually lapped above. He remains calm, almost in tuned when the snakes glide slowly and wrap his waist, under his nipple, up to his face in a caress. Their girth are full of volume, scales are smooth, and warm in contrast to the cold ground.

Itachi's lips are parted, still a shade redder than usual from the kiss, and his eyelids are lowered in a hypnotic _well_. Just watching has Sasuke's member throbbing in heat, and he can't tell if this is a wet dream, some cruel genjutsu, or reality. But eh, he'll burn in hell regardless, so might as well absorb the sight of his perfect elder brother lying naked beneath him, just waiting to be taken.

"Sasuke..."

With his perfect low, sensual whisper.

Really Sasuke, he's waiting. After five hundred eighty plus chapters of chasing, angst, chasing, angst, killing, _extreme _angst, you finally got Itachi's full undivided attention on you, offering his body like a woman to be sacrificed before a deity, ready to be desecrated and defiled, because he loves you that much and...

Really... just go in... and if you screw up, you screw up forever.

No pressure.

"Sasuke."

No pressure at all.

"Sa-"

"I'm thinking!" Sasuke shouts irritably, and Itachi has to sigh. Of all the things to remain canon...

"You know, Sasuke, if you're _thinking_ in sex, you're definitely doing it wrong," Itachi teases, leaning up and letting his hair pool down one side. "I suspect you are a virgin, but this... do you now regret leaving Konoha before you have acquired your formal sex education? Or has _Orochimaru_ taught you?"

Sasuke freezes, and cringes at the idea. Naruto can get his sex ed from his sanin (porn novels), and Sakura from hers (medical journals), but ooh, no way in hell was Sasuke ever turning to Orochimaru.

"Oh like you have any right to talk!" Sasuke hisses. "Who taught you? _Madara_?"

Itachi lowers his eyelids. "No, my lover did. Sasuke, what did you think we did every night at thirteen? Play rock-paper-scissors?" he questions, stealing Sasuke's hand. He brings his brother's fingers to his tongue and gives a gentle lick.

"What are-"

But Itachi merely looks at him while his tongue plays with Sasuke's finger. Finally, he takes Sasuke's index and middle finger into his mouth, and Sasuke shivers. If that was his cock in his brother's mouth, he wouldn't last a second.

"There," Itachi murmurs, having coated them fully with saliva.

It ends up the elder brother is taking control of the situation after all, guiding Sasuke's fingers inside, contracting his body and preparing himself.

Sasuke's veins pulsate with blood at the scene of his brother toying with himself, as he feels how warm and wet his insides could be. Sasuke's precum is practically dripping down to his brother's inner thigh, aaaand there just went the last of his inhibitions.

Itachi fights back a wince when his oh so beloved brother decides to forcibly shove the full length of his cock inside him at once, apparently not giving a shit for slow adjustment. Had it been anyone else, so _so _dead, but for Sasuke... for Sasuke, he'll forgive him. Sasuke would be better had he a girlfriend, and Sasuke would have had a lousy girlfriend had he not spent five hundred eighty plus chapters chasing _him_.

Itachi could take this. Slowly he loosens his muscles' tension, closes his eyes and reclines back down, letting Sasuke experiment and grasp a sense of what he's doing.

Sasuke pounds _hard_, and Itachi muses if his foolish little brother is just trying to bury his cock as deeply into him as he could. That is, until Sasuke makes a direct hit against his prostate, a soft moan accidentally escapes Itachi's lips, and said foolish little brother suddenly catches on. Sasuke has always been a fast learner, and his accuracy is a little too sharp, so much that each and every thrust only hits his prostate at a better angle than before.

Through the blurs and heat, Sasuke has to drunkenly grin. Okay, not screwing up after all, just screwing his brother thoroughly through and through, as he feels his brother tense, Itachi's muscles tighten before loosening and giving in to the pleasure flooding him.

Itachi's breath has gotten shallow, fingers digging into the folds of the cloaks, legs weak. Sweat trails down his chin, down his neck that Sasuke have to use every drop of his self control to momentarily stop for a kiss.

His lips pull into a grin when he feels the heightened pulse in Itachi's jugular, the contraction of a swallow. He takes the moment taste the desire on his brother's skin, appreciate his brother's insides clamping tighter around his hard, slick cock to urge him to continue. Except Sasuke does nothing but slide his fingers up to feel the smoothness of his brother's thigh, grip his brother's cock and run his thumb against its length.

Itachi eyelids flutter close, before they reopen at half-mast and reveal a hazy, lust-ridden gaze accompanied by an kind, almost delicate smile. "Sasuke..."

"Yes, nii-san?"

"... please move before I get angry."

"What if I won't unless you beg?"

Oh, Sasuke is _really_ spoiled. Itachi retains his smile, as he scoops up for a deep kiss into his brother's mouth.

"Then don't move..."

"What-"

And the next thing Sasuke knows, he's pushed down, his elder brother looking down at him in utter nonchalance as he rides him, impaling himself again and again in a controlled, erotic pace that drives Sasuke mad with pleasure, and just mad in general because it's as _slow as fuck_, and he is buckling up in eagerness.

Of course you'd expect his elder brother to be sophisticated. Expect his elder brother to not be fucking like an animal, but a gentleman who sets both a tempo and a torturous rhythm, because Itachi knows Sasuke is already too close to the edge, so he must slowly draw it out to every... last... agonizing... second, letting Sasuke see in full detail every glistening rip of his older brother's muscles, watch his own cock be inserted into Itachi inch by painful inch.

Sasuke is literally banging his head into the ground in frustration.

"Hm... what is it?" Itachi purposely stops to lean in and smile at him in a familiar mockery that somehow only turns Sasuke on even more.

"MOVE!"

"What if _I _won't unless you beg?" comes the dark chuckle, and Sasuke's had enough. He screams, and Itachi has to laugh when his younger brother is prowling on top again, returning with a much more rougher edge as payback.

But Itachi receives Sasuke's aggression well. It means his little brother is dead serious and Itachi will not need to worry of murdering him if he stops a _third_ time.

Sasuke is the first to give out, and when Itachi feels his brother's hot semen fill him and trail down his thighs, he cannot hold out much longer either.

Slowly, both their gasps for breath calm and quiet, and Sasuke collapses on top of him, burying his nose into the crook of Itachi's neck.

Itachi smiles, and they kiss lightly.

Then not so lightly.

Then deeply again, as their chests press against each other and their fingers interlace.

"Wait..." Itachi murmurs, because he finally remembers something. He pulls his weight to an elbow, and pushes up.

Approximately twenty meters away, Kabuto has long fainted from blood loss through the nose, ready to be controlled into releasing the edo tensei because... oh yeah... there's still a war going on.

"Konoha..." Itachi curses under his breath, and readies to go back to duty, when Sasuke not so gently pulls him back down. Itachi had a feeling this would happen, that Sasuke would pin him there and fuck him until Sasuke actually feels the effects of a refractory period and Itachi becomes absolutely ravished, his legs completely numb.

"I come first, nii-san."

And maybe that's okay.

Saving the world is suppose to be the job of the titular character of the manga anyway, and last time he checked, neither of their names is Naruto.

* * *

P1: How many rounds of sex can the Uchiha brothers pull off in the duration it takes Kabuto to finish his monologue?

P2: … depends. How many rounds can they go?

P1 & P2: … KISHIMOTO, YOU BASTARD, WHAT'S HAPPENING OFF-PANEL?


End file.
